


OTGWG.

by pinkmanite2 (Pinkmanite)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/pinkmanite2
Summary: It feels nice, to be the one leading someone on and out, to be the one faking them out, to be the one screwing them over at the last second.Feels nice to be on the other side, for once.





	OTGWG.

It’s not like Sebastian’s completely moved on, but he’s close. He’s getting there. Which is exactly why he shouldn’t text, shouldn’t call.  
  
It’s also why he does it, anyway.  
  
Cam doesn’t pick up, but even as his heart drops, Sebastian doesn’t bother leaving a voicemail. He texts him immediately.  
  
_welcome back. plans ?_  
  
He doesn’t expect a reply right away, but the  an hour passes. A couple more. More than a couple. And at the end of the day, Sebastian goes to bed with one last disappointed look at his phone.  
  
God, how could he be so _stupid._  
  
He wakes up to a few notifications, but there’s only one that stands out to him.  
  
_thanks seb, i appreciate it._  
  
He hates the way his heart flutters in his chest, even if it's just a little it. He hates feeling so fucking hopeful. He hates it, but he hates it more when he sees that there's another.  
  
_but im really sorry, theres just a lot going on. i dont think we can make it work this time. hope u understand x_  
  
Maybe a few months ago Sebastian would have taken this a lot harder. There’d probably be tears and a wobble in his gut. But it’s been a long few months and that’s not him. Not anymore.  
  
Honestly. Fuck Cam and fuck his new life and fuck—  
  
Sebastian stops himself there. Takes a deep breath. He won’t get hung up on this, he won’t.  
  
He’s here to play hockey. And that’s what he’ll do.  
  
  
~  
  
  
He used to love that Cam knew him better than anyone else, sometimes even better than himself. He used to love that Cam could read him like a book and know what he’s thinking and figure out what exactly he needs. He used to love having Cam inside his head.  
  
He doesn’t love it right now, not on the ice when Cam is wearing a different logo on his chest and predicting his plays, his moves, his whole hockey.  
  
One shot. Snagged.  
  
Another shot. Deflected.  
  
The perfect shot. Gloved.  
  
Sebastian knows he shouldn’t look, knows he should focus, but he can’t help it. He can’t stop himself.  
  
It’d be better if Cam was smug, if Cam was an asshole about it. But instead, Cam locks eyes with him and gives him an apologetic look.  
  
It’s not quite pity, but it might as well be.  
  
Sebastian knows he’s playing some pretty good hockey right now. He’s good and he knows it, he can feel it. But it’s makes it all the more frustrating when he can’t just fucking capitalize. Everything is perfectly aligned, everything is there, it’s just fucking Cam. It’s always Cam.  
  
By the time he gets sent out for OT, Sebastian is up to here in frustration, stuck in his head. They should’ve had this by now, they needed to have had this. Sebastian needed to have this. Needed to have this over Cam.  
  
Well. It’s not over until it’s over. Sebastian isn’t happy, but he’s going to do what he’s here to do.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
It goes in clean as day, right past Cam, burying deep in the back of the net.  
  
A solid goal. A solid overtime game winning goal. A solid overtime game winning goal against Cam.  
  
It feels nice, to be the one leading someone on and out, to be the one faking them out, to be the one screwing them over at the last second.  
  
Feels nice to be on the other side, for once.  
  
Sebastian doesn’t get a chance to see Cam’s expression this time, not when his teammates swarm him, already entrapping him in hugs and thumping on his helmet. Sebastian doesn’t get the chance to see, but he’s satisfied knowing he doesn’t care to look anyway.  
  
He’s here to play hockey. And he does just that.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just had a lot of feelings while watching this game and this just happened im so sorry
> 
> also, it's obvious that this is very very very vaguely inspired by caixa's absolutely amazing cam/sebastian series, [sour grapes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/904989), but I don't think this does any justice in being anywhere near the same universe and it doesn't reflect how I think their story goes, but I just wanted to shout that out, since I wouldn't have fallen so deeply into this ship without it!


End file.
